Victory or Shame
by XxXRibbinzXnXChainzXxX
Summary: I've met a 2nd class once before. And the only other time...had been the most painful of all. From my veiw, and from his veiw.


The story of the Grunt who took out Zack. I realized he was the one when I was re-playing Crisis Core. And realized hes that first solsier on the cliff so here is how he felt. Please no Flames.

_**Victory or...Shame?**_

SOLDIER. That was a word, a group of beings that I hated all along. But now...that feeling...may of changed...

Because SOLDIER is elite, the press, the public, the World. They give all the credit to SOLDIER operatives. SOLDIER gets fanclubs, posters, and even magazines.

And us infantrymen...we get one title: Grunts.

And one day...I talked to a SOLDIER.

_"You dont belong here. Who's job you think is it to take lost children to mothers? Clear out the gangs filling the streets? Quiet down the teenagers talking too loud on the trains? It's the Security Department's. Now get out of here, SOLDIER."_

And then I challenged him. He accepted, and I carried out six battles. He won every one. I didnt understand it, I raised the Security Departments budget, I threw all the soldiers I had at him, and even brought out the experimental weapons, and still...he took us all down.

_"So it is clear, we cannot win against you. But...how could we keep losing to a mere SOLDIER operative like you?"_

He didnt understand...so he asked me what I had against SOLDIER, and why him.

_"I...I wanted to boost my subordinates morales byproving I could win against SOLDIER.Us infantrymen have nowhere near the same level of abilities as you. But as long as SOLDIER is around we could take it easy...that's what everyone says. And I wanted to show them...and my men, a Midgar Defender's honor. But...I suppose I should except reality as reality..."_

He suggested that we just get along, that we all have the same desire to defend Midgar.

_"Thats enough! I dont have to be reminded of what has been clear all along! Ive wasted too much time here, I must be on my way!"_

And then...he told me his name...

_"I shall...remember that name."_

**Five years later**

Five years later I saw him again. He had escaped from our lab, in which they probably did countless experiments. My orders were to bring them back...alive...

But...

This was my chance, my chance for victory. It didnt matter what my superiors said anymore, it didnt matter if we left this cliff a scar, it didnt matter what happend afterwards.

So I led the attack. 32 helicopters...and 15,000 of my finest men. And that...is exactly what it took.

He walked up to that spot, we all had our guns raised and the helicopters were blaring. But over it all we could hear his voice...and it sounded clear.

_"Boy oh Boy, the price of freedom sure is steep."_

He raised the sword slowly, almost gracefully, and put it to his scarred face.

_"Embrace your dreams...and whatever happens protect your honor-."_

An then came that word, that word that I hate.

_"-AS SOLDIER!"_

He lowered his sword, the pebbles on the ground sliding as he charged shouting that word.

_"COME AND GET IT!"_

And the war began...15,032 against one human-no he was a monster.

The painful screeches, the endless gunfire, the missles blaring as he dodged, the clash of open metal, the drop of every soldier who crossed, and in all that noise...there was silence...there would be a silent pause...as he would raised his head...and the many voices we could all hear. We could hear his fading memories, the many voices that have been with him for all his painful life.

(Cissnei, Sephiroth, and Tseng)

_"Cissnei."_

_"Want some oil?"_

_"I have gift for you"_

_"Tseng. Of the Turks."_

_"Wheres Angeal?"_

_"So thats why Sephiroth declined."_

_"Dont take it lightly, you'll fail"_

_"It's my job."_

_"I already told them."_

_"Only that person alone, woud know."_

_"Yes, seriously."_

_"We'll see each other soon."_

_"Get it together and escape."_

_"Zack, I gotta go."_

It was sad...and very...painfull.

_(Angeal and Cloud)_

_"Use bring out wear, tear, and rust."_

_"Well, Im a countryboy too."_

_"Im a poor man afterall."_

_"Do you even know Nibelheim?"_

_"Honor, is at times a burden to bear."_

_"Ive never seen you use that sword."_

_"If only I was SOLDIER too."_

_"Fight with me."_

_"Cloud."_

_"You too, I'll go get the others, Just wait a minute"_

He was already slipping away, although he was still fighting...but for what?

There were three of us left, and also one helicopter. He was covered in his own blood and sweat. He was bearing many more scars than before. And his sword was dragging as he still tried to fight. The helicopter drifted over him spinning around to position behind us We glanced at eachother as signal. And we all fired.

_(Aerith)_

_"Hell-lloooo!"_

_"Hell-lloooo!"_

_"Hell-lloooo!"_

_"It'll be alright."_

_"That's right, wanna hear?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yeah, but not scary at all."_

_"Work?"_

_"I'll see you again, wont I?"_

As he crashed onto the rocks, I stood over his body, and because he was still breathing...I shot one more missle. He let out a screech that would echo for miles, it pained our ears as his eyes clinged shut.

And then...I hear the most clear of all...the most meaningful...that must've been what he'd fighting for.

_"...I'll be waiting..."_

And his story...ended. And I guess...I had my victory...

--**And the sad part was...he had only wanted...too see her one more time**--


End file.
